


Midnight Special…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Midnight Special…, Passion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin works the late shift…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Special…

Title: Midnight Special…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 436  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin works the late shift…

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

 

**Midnight Special…**

 

Justin hated having to work late at the diner, and he especially hated working the midnight shift. Luckily it very rarely happened. It was dead in there, the last customer had left over an hour ago. He sat in one of the booths doing his homework, the cook and dishwasher were playing cards in the kitchen killing time.

 

Brian parked out back so Justin didn’t hear him come up behind him. He stands, leaning over his drawing, trying to get a better perspective. He feels strong arms circle his waist and kisses running across his neck. It sends shivers down his spine as he feels Brian’s breath on his skin. He closes his eyes and leans back into him. Brian’s hands wander to Justin’s waistband then slowly start unbuttoning his blue jeans. He takes out Justin’s plump cock, feeling it swell in his hand. 

 

Justin moans as he forgets his surroundings, overcome with need. He reaches back and runs his hand across the inside of Brian’s thigh, cupping his dick, gently squeezing him through the denim. Now Brian is the one who is moaning as he turns Justin around in his arms. He runs kisses around his neck and jaw line until he reaches his mouth, claiming his lips. Soon as Brian has him lying on the table top, his hands automatically go to Brian’s pants undoing his zipper, working his shaft. 

 

It isn't long before they’re both overcome with passion. Brian has Justin’s clothes in a pile on the seat of the booth, as Justin lies naked on the tabletop. Brian himself is still completely clothed, with his pants simply undone and slightly pulled down. They’re lost in each other, neither concerned for their privacy, barely taking a break to prepare. It isn’t long before Justin is fully penetrated and writhing below his auburn beauty. Their moans and sighs grow louder as the table starts to shake and wobble. 

 

Justin is close as he clutches the edge of the table as Brian drives into him with the force of a steam train. The cook and dishwasher are completely unaware of the sexcapade taking place in the front window. That is, until they start to hear breaking glass. First is the ashtray, then the salt and pepper shakers. Finally as they both reach full climax that stupid metal napkin holder box smashes to the floor with a loud crash. Both of them look up and notice they have an audience, both in and outside the diner. Justin sits up and blushes as he looks at the customers. 

 

One of them shouts, “I’ll have what he’s having…”

 

The End…


End file.
